Sword of Hope: Episode 1: The crash
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony, Terrarian here. So... I'm going to have the rest of this series be third person point of veiw, only because I've had a change in plans for this very series. I hope you understand, don't hate me, thank you. Previously: Sword of Hope: Prologue Story: Sword of Hope Episode 1: The Crash By Terrarian Pony ... Three hours earlier... Two ponies, one being a light green pegasus stallion, with a dark green mane and a tree for a cutie mark, and an orange unicorn mare, with a green mane and a cutie mark of a bat, were walking through the forest, heading for a settlement known as Hayton. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Orange Slice?" the pegasus asked. "I'm pretty certain." the orange mare said, confirming her answer. "My ecolocation spell is always accurate, Terrarian." The green pegasus stallion's full name was Terrarian Pony. Orange Slice is blind, but she can use an ecolocation spell, or a sonic sight spell to see where she is going. Terrarian is an associate of hers. He always carries a yoyo known as a terrarian, and walks around with a sheriff's hat, and a brown duster, with a bit of dark leather hidden beneathe. He also had a Terrain-Gadget of his own. Orange Slice wears steel armor, but no headwear to go with it. She is also, suprisingly, a medic due to her ability to use certain spells to seek out any damage done to another pony's body, so that she can fix them with her magic. She carried around lots of magical adhesive badages that magically stopped and prevented bleeding. Terrarian on the other hoof, is a former member of the S.T.A.R. pegasus military. He is devoted to helping ponies on the surface, and as a result, was exiled from from the clouds. It didn't matter too much to him though, mostly because he didn't have any family there. He was more concerned with the S.T.A.R.'s "New leader", President Antonio James Hasslehooves. "Hayton is only a few minutes from here." Orange said. Terrarian nodded. "Alrighty then." he said. "But we better hurry, it's dark out, and I don't wanna be ambushed by any..." he paused, as he saw the unicorn's ears start to flicker. That usually meant that something was wrong. "I hear bone clatter." she said in a paniced tone. "Skeleponies." Terrarian stated with bitterness in his voice. An arrow flew right passed Terrarian's muzzle, and stuck into the tree beside him. Terrarian pulled out his terrarian, and whipped it towards the dry boned pony that shot the arrow. When it hit, all the skelepony's bones clattered to the ground. Orange pulled out a tactical shotgun, and blew the head off a zombie pony that was trying to get at her. Then zombie pony's head ripped clean off it's shoulders, blood spattering across the grass and the trees. The ugly green, undead pony was... released. "Dang it Orange!" Terrarian said. "You're just gonna attract more of 'em, and it'll be a waste of ammo." Orange didn't turn her head when she replied "Well what do you expect me to do? I don't exactly have a bow, or a silenced weapon." Terrarian flung his overpowered yoyo at a spider. "We've been over this, just use your magic." he said, as another zombie pony came limping towards him. Terrarian turned to buck the undead equine into the nearest tree, while two more flanked his sides. He responded by opening his wings ang smacking them in the face, then bucking both of them. Orange used a magnet sphere spell to eliminate everything else. "We have to get going." she said. "Hayton isn't too far away, if we can reach it, we should be able to find shelter." Terrarian nodded, then remembered she can't see very well. "Then let's go." he said. They ran through the forest, Terrarian trusting Orange's sense of direction. Finally, they arrived just at the edge of Hayton. "Finally, we're here." Terrarian said in releif, but the sensation faded when Orange's ears started to flicker again. "What do you hear?" Terrarian asked her. Her ears kept flickering. "I'm hearing... silence." Terrarian became confused. "They're probably just sleeping. It's the middle of the night." he suggested. "We should still be wary." Orange said. "For all we know, this settlement could be psycho territory." Terrarian shook his head. "The place looks too clean to belong to the psychos." he stated. "But you're right, let's be on the lookout." They headed into the small town, but nopony was there. Just lots of clocks laying all over the place. Orange claimed she couldn't hear sounds of sleeping, just the ticking of clocks. "That doesn't make sense." Terrarian said. "The pony that told us to come here said this was a civilized settlement." "Wait a minute." Orange said, her ears perking. "I hear hoofsteps. It doesn't sound like a zombie pony." "Where is it coming from?" Terrarian asked. "Heheh... welcome visitors." a mysterious voice said behind them. They turned around to see a red pegasus pony with a green mane, wearing a steampunk hat and clothing. He was walking on his hind hooves, with a cane in his front hooves. The stallion took out a small pocket watch, looking down at it. "Who... the hay... are you?" Terrarian asked. "And where is everypony?" The stallion stared longingly at his golden watch. "Well look at the time... how 'bout we start the chime?" the stallion said. "Quit avoiding the question?" Terrarian asked. Orange's ears started to flicker again. "I don't like this." she said. The red pegasus grinned evily. "Tick... tock... tick... tock..." the stallion began. Terrarian started to feel nervous. "Tick... tock... tick... tock..." The stallion's tick tocks became faster, as mechanical marching was heard. "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..." The marching finally stopped, and so did the steampunk pegasus. There were now a lot of red-eyed clockwork robot ponies looking directly at them from the tops of buildings, and from the streets of the little town, all with clockwork assault rifles in their hooves. Each of them were either shaped like unicorns or earth ponies. "Loud, annoying clocks..." Terrarian said. "Steampunk outfit, clockwork equine androids..." Terrarian's eyes widened in shock as the sudden, horrible realization came to him. "You're with the Clocktower!" The steampunk's smile widened, making him look even creepier. "Dingdingdingdingdingding!" he said. "You hear that? School's out early, because you're soooo smart!" "What do you want with us?" Orange asked, her legs shaking in discomfort. "Oh not much, my dear mare, not much." the stallion claimed. "I just want you dead is all. Kill them both." Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)